There is a technology known in the related art that allows a user to view a targeted subject with ease by providing a side-by-side display of enlarged still images of the target subject extracted from a video (see JP 2004-178368A).
Since a full-length video often runs over a significant length of time, many viewers prefer to start watching the video halfway through or to watch only part of the video in order to save time. Conventionally, a viewer wishing to play only part of a video cues up a specific scene by fast forwarding or fast reversing the video and plays the video from the cue point. In addition, while there is a reproduction apparatus known in the related art capable of automatically cueing to a position appended with an index mark, the user of the reproduction apparatus needs to manually input the index mark at the particular position.
There is also a video digest creation method disclosed in the related art whereby scene change points are detected based upon audio data added to the video data, identifying silent scenes, conversation scenes and the like, and creating a digest version of the video based upon the identification results (see JP 2006-50045A).